Solitary Feather
by NorCal.NEH
Summary: 'All that i had left of my wings was a single, a feather.' Tsuna is an half angel who was betrayed by his adopted mother and sold to the Estraneo but before they could do anything he ran but before he could escape they had torn off his wings. R27 I don't own KHR or the cover pic.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt - All that I had left of my wings was a single, solitary feather.

I do not own KHR.

* * *

 **Prologue**

It hurt all i could feel was the ripping pain on my back. Suddenly i whipped my head up because i felt a presence near me I saw something black before i passed out having a feeling that the black would not hurt me. Before i was completely out i heard a deep voice cussing "fuck" and saying to "not fall asleep" then i was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsuna prov**

He slowly regained consciousness as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked through the haziness of just waking up he felt it, the incredible pain on his back.

He slowly sat up and looked around confused there were many thoughts going through his mind where was he, why was his back felt like he was tied up by his ankles and dragged by a truck with no shirt on, what happened to him?

These thoughts and many more going through his mind then it clicked that treble moment when you remembered something that you never wanted to remember and he remembered.

He remembered it all who he is Sawada tsunayoshi or Vongola tsunayoshi, what he is an Nephilim or half angel, his father real Giotto Vongola gave him to one of his dependents Iemitsu of when he was alive and his mother died giving birth to him, his Adoptive father Iemitsu leaving all the time, his adoptive mother beating him then selling him to the Estraneo after finally wanting nothing to do with him.

Then the worst part came to him and his eyes started to tear up and he slowly ran his had up his side to his back and felt the bandages and he felt it the bumps where his wings should have been.

The quiet that had been was suddenly cut off by a heart wrenching scream, a scream that would haunt those who hear it for the rest of their lives it is a scream of overwhelming sorrow, anger, loss, pain and betrayal.

All he could think is they were gone the only thing that gave him happiness, that connected him to his real family, his father and his mother who died to bring him into this world, the only thing that gave him a sense of freedom because flying his stepmother could not reach him and the wind would blow away his worries.

It was gone, ripped away from the person who should have loved him the most even if he was not her real child she could still have loved him but she was jealous because he was more beautiful, more liked, jealous because his adoptive father always talked about his little 'Angel Tuna' and never praised her like he did before they adopted him.

His vision was blackening around the edges, he could not breath and his chest hurt. Then he felt arms surround him they were warm, so warm and they gave him a peacefulness he had only felt a few times he then knew no more having passed out form lack of oxygen, pain, exertion both physical and mental.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reborn Prov**

The person who the arms belonged to only sighed he had only came home to check on his guest when he had heard the screaming. He had heard a lot of screaming in his line of work but this was horrible it sounded like a person who lost everything and was on the brink of sanity.

It was the first time he had panicked in a long time and he did not like it, he did not like how he felt around his mysterious guest he felt protective and possessive like he had always know the boy.

He had been on a job when he had came across him he had been bleeding but the thing that he found odd was the wounds they had been in a triangular like lines but upside down some where inside of him whispered 'it was like what an angels wings would look like ripped out' but he ignored it believing it was crazy.

He did not know why he had to bring the teen home but he had felt the need to and then patched him up and put him in the spare room.

He was never like this he was a hitman hell he was the world greatest hitman, he was Reborn the strongest of the Acrobaleno, a part of the strongest seven and he never acted like this but here he was worried about the teen who he knew nothing about not even his name just that h was wounded with wearied shaped wounds and was found in the middle of the forest.

He sighed man he was sighing a lot lately and went to take a shower then go to bed hopefully tomorrow he would get answers without a crying teen but he knew what ever happened to the teen was bad and it was probably going to take a while to recover.

As he laid down is his bed he tried to block out the sound of the teens screaming and get some sleep because no mater how he wished otherwise he knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow.


End file.
